prim and rory forever
by black rose and blood
Summary: what if they where alive what if they where nineteen what would happen


today i get to go back to my house in district twelve mabey there i can tell prim how i feel about her i love her but im afraid ill be hurt if she rejects me everyone tells me she wont but i dont know im terrified i pack my clothes and set them on my dresser now that i have got that out of the way time to go do what i have wanted to go talk to prim when i get to her her beutiful blonde hair is down i stare into those great big what she sablue eyes and i feel like she put me under a spell as i gaze into her eyes i knew she said something but i dont know what she said all i can think about is those lips pressed againts mine i cant help my self i leaned into her and kissed her it was a warm kiss i let go to look at her exprecion all i see is anticapation so she kissed me back we smiled she leaned her head on me and we walked to the airplane that was bring us to district twelve i smiled at her and she smiled back we walk in the plane and i knew from when we steped in that airplane as a couple i saw my whole futer and there was never a moment without her i loved her and she loved me when we arived in district twelve we kissed but this time more passinite then before i poll away only to smile and then a said we better get going its almost dark and she says ok and before she leaves i whisper in her ear one one year till we can get married i wink at her then we smile at each other that night all i could think about was my futer and all the details we where going to have five children four girls and one boy there names will be posy anistasa milly anny and rory juniar i would work at the bakery with peeta and prim would stay and waitch the kids they all must have her beutiful blonde hair and somthing for her because she tells me all the time even thought i would want them to have her eyes my grey eyes instead of her beutiful blue i finaly started dousing off when i woke up i put on a t shirt and some jeans and walk to her house peeta anwsers the door and looks at me and smiles and says prim will be out in a minete and winks at me i blushed a few seconds later prim came out and she was wearing a beutiful baby blue dress that whent to her nees it was flowy and beutiful or did i already said that oh well we walked out of there hand to hand and i said something i wish i had the couradg to do three years ago prim everdeen i love you and i hope you love me she looks at me shocked and we kiss and she says she loves me to we huged tight i wish we could have never let go finally it seems almost three hours ago since the sun is almost set we hug one more time and we go back to her house i kiss her forhead and said good bye to each other since where ninteen i must propose to her in the next month because i love her she love me and i dont wanqt that taken away from me i want her to be mrs rory hawthorn the thought make me have a big grin on my face i talked about it with my family and they all are supported exepte gale witch i thought to be expected but he not only is not supportive hes trying to talk me out of it saying stuff like i will get my hear broken when she says no and weher to young and that it was a bad ideato even date her finally i confrunted him about it and he said that it was not about katniss it was about me growing up and thats what katniss is going to think when she says yes and i said oh so you think she will say yes now he laghts and says that he always thought so but katniss wont let her i bit my lip that thought never went into my mind so i decided before i pop the questin i would talk to her family when i fanally got every one on bored with it katniss was most inpraticterly hard it was about a year and i had a ring i got peeta to make a cake with the words will you marry me and i put the ring in top of the cake i told her that i had a suprise for her on her birthday instead of getting her normal birthday cake she got the one i asked peeta to make and when she read what the cake said and lookedat the ring she looked at me supprised and with a straight voice said once without anyone knowing i knew she would say yes so i already put togather everthing with the help of peeta gale and katniss so tomarrow we would become mr and mrs hawthorn i fell asleep in my bed by my self for the last time when i woke i put on my tux having gale and my younger brother put on theres there are my best men i woulkd have asked peeta to be one but he is going to give away prim because there dear father dies in the same mining accident that killed mine but never the less im happy shes happy and the wedding is full of love happinest and prim roses when i see her walking down i did not know what to say but wow you look beutiful she blushed her blue eyes cought me in that gaze again when i awoke from it i herd that wordsto be your wife so i said i do and she did the same to we kissed and it was the best day of my life


End file.
